Monday's child
by Elfaki
Summary: Seven children, each born on a different day, each day represents a different virtue for each child. Oneshot. Mondays child is fair of face... drabble...


The second fanfic with a nursery rhyme used as main theme. This time is a mother goose poem entitled "Monday's child". No pairings and no real plot. It just popped in my head and I wrote it in two days. Each day is about a different character from Naruto. I think it's pretty obvious about who the people are featured in each day. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the poem. How many times must I say this?

**Monday's****child**

_Mondays child is fair of face_

___Tuesdays child is full of grace,_

___Wednesdays child is full of woe,_

___Thursdays child has far to go,__Fridays child is loving and giving,_

___Saturdays child works hard for his living,_

___And the child that is born on the Sabbath day_

___Is bonny and blithe, and good and gay._

_Monday's child is fair of face._His mother was so proud of her son. The small child had the face of an angel. He looked so small and fragile. His eyes were firmly shut, since he was only a newborn. So early in his life and his mother could tell from just a glimpse that her son was going to be a handsome man one day. The young boy opened his eyes revealing to his mother his beautiful eyes. They contained a lavender color, like a tiny drop of purple blended with white. His eyes shone to the world full of curiosity. He was only a month old. The fate of the boy was already foretold. Such a handsome young boy was going to be wasted. The mother couldn't bear the thought, and ended her own life. The boy was left alone with his only company his much beloved father. He was only eight years old and people would praise him for his features. He indeed had the face of an angel. An angel that was about to fall from grace. A seal on his forehead defiled his features. He wasn't handsome anymore. The mark tainted his divine, almost feminine features, twisting him. Every time he looked at his reflection on the mirror, his childish smile would turn into a twisted curve. But it didn't matter because his father had it too, so he could live with it as well. Before he knew it his father was killed for the sake of the very same thing he had in his own forehead. He didn't believe he was handsome any more. He was ugly, disgusting, and awful. As he grew older, he hated his imperfection. When he heard one day on the street, an old woman say to her niece "Monday's child is fair of face." he simply turned around, and walked away from the duo as it was the plague. His flawless features turned bitter, his mind knew of the naivety within those lines.

_Tuesday's child is full of grace._ Grace comes in many different forms. Other people have a spectacular grace on their bodies and movements. But the luckiest ones are those who are gifted with grace on their souls. She told him those lines every time he was picked by the other children. Then he would scowl at her and say that he preferred body grace. She would smile at him, plant a kiss on his cheek and say that she preferred him just like he was. She never wanted him to change. But still the boy hated himself for his looks. He liked butterflies for their beauty. He admired the way they turn from the ugly nymph to a fair creature; he secretly envied them for their unique transformation. And then he met him. Troublesome, he muttered after he saw him sitting all by himself, one day, struggling to set free a butterfly that was caught on a web, waiting for her death. _Would you like to come cloud-watching with__ me? Playing with those kids is__ so tiresome? _He yawned and placed his hands on the back of his neck, waiting for an answer. The plump boy smiled. Maybe, just maybe, there were people in this world that value the grace of the soul, more than the grace of the body.

_Wednesday's child is full of woe._ Sadness, so much sadness was within his heart. He never got a chance to meet his mother. She died shortly after he was born. But his mother's death wasn't the cause of his sorrow. The people around him detested him for something that wasn't his fault. He was nothing but a small fragile baby, when the fearsome beast was sealed inside of him. How could he have known? He couldn't. But no one seemed to care. No one tried to show some sympathy to the troubled soul, except the young blond man, who cared for his sisters' son. He taught him love. He took the boy's bended heart and mended it. He gave the boy a reason to smile, a reason to feel alive, to feel useful and not some trash. To feel loved. As luck would have it, the same man that saved the boy's soul from the darkness, was the same man that crashed him down the worst. He didn't just break his heart. He ripped it from the boy's chest only to crash it within his palm and replace it back inside, but this time his heart was broken beyond repair. Wrath and pain emitted from the young boy. Everything was a blurry image of mixed colors. And then there was silence. After that night the days became darker and lonelier. The boy lost his heart and was left with a hole in his chest. Left alone to mourn for the loss of his heart.

_Thursday's child has far to go._Born in aristocracy. Everything was presented to him on a golden plate. He had everything the others envied. He was a member of a prestigious clan. His future lay ahead, glorious. He was rich, handsome, strong, and smart. He had every virtue desired by men and he wasn't even eight years old yet. He had a mother that adored him, a father that learnt to appreciate him in time and a brother he loved and admired. A brother he thought was close to him. But a boy at his age could easily be deceived. For his brother was far away, lost in his own world, committing his sins, falling from his golden throne and dragging the boy down with him. The boy was left alone. Death surrounded him. He was forced to live a solitary life from a very young age. Years passed, and some thoughts became unbearable. The thoughts of his long lost family were always present. The bitterness towards his own brother grew as time went by. His hatred was leading him to dangerous paths. He wanted to escape this pain. To abandon his home, if that wreck was still a home, to abandon his friends, if they could be addressed with that title, and never to return again. He felt trapped like a fly on a spider's web. And when the tainted hand offered him what he dreadfully sought, he accepted its offer, without a second thought. He had to go for his dreams to be fulfilled; he reminded to himself when he missed everything he once had, not so long ago. He had far to go, so his heart could find its precious peace.

_Friday's child is loving and giving. _From the time when she was young she was taught to help people in need. She was taught to give without waiting for a return. Even at those times when everybody made fun of her she never did anything to insult them or fight them. She just accepted their harsh comments, smile and leave. But when she was alone, she cried until her eyes stung and she had no more energy to stay awake. Then she would fall asleep on her bed, consumed by a dreamless sleep. She was always giving, never expecting anything in return. But when a blond girl offered her, her friendship she couldn't help but grin like the idiot of the school, and feel truly happy for the first time outside her house. Their bond lasted for a while, but their feelings for a certain boy made their friendship fall apart. When she was older she made the grave mistake and offered to the boy her heart. He never accepted her and left her broken on a cold bench one dark night. And then she mourned for her loss. Now she sits alone in the dark, regretting her past mistakes. She loved her lost friend so much, but because of an egotistical childish thought she drove her away. Now her once called friend was happy and she was sad, crying alone. The boy they fought over rejected her and she had no one anymore. Now she knew he wasn't worth it but it was too late for things to change. The only thing she could do was stand alone on the world and regrets her actions. She was always loving and giving towards the others, but the sole time something good was given to her, she let it slip away and she was unable to do something to get it back. She just didn't want to give her love to anyone anymore.

_Saturday's child works hard for his livin__g_He wasn't special. He wasn't a genius, a prodigy. He was weak and different. Everybody could do special techniques. He on other hand couldn't. He tried so hard, but without a result. But then one day, when everything seemed gloom, his mentor showed him, that even someone like him could accomplish his dreams. He taught him the way he trained and worked. He showed him the path to succession. His dream was to win against the best of his class. And no matter what stood on his way, he swore he would win. Then he found out that some things are easier said than done. He worked hard trying to surpass his rival. But he was always ahead. The boy was tired of watching his enemy's back. Hard work was the only thing the boy did. Even though he couldn't win him, for now he would give his whole existence to his training. Maybe one day he will see his dream come true. For the time being he smiles and follows his mentor's footsteps blindly, dreaming like the other naïve fools like him.

_Mondays child is fair of face,_

_Tuesdays child is full of grace,_

_Wednesdays child is full of woe,_

_Thursdays child has far to go,_

_Fridays child is loving and giving,_

_Saturdays child works hard for his living,_

_And the child that is born on the Sabbath day_

_Is bonny and blithe, and good and gay._

_And the child that is born on the Sabbath day is bonny and blithe, and good and gay._ They say that Sunday was the day that God rested from the world's creation. The say that Sunday is a blessed day, and that the children born on that day are blessed as well. They are supposed to be loved by anyone, to be very pleasing on the eyes of others. But for one child that saying never reached him. Everywhere he went people scowled at him, hated him, and detested him. The poor boy never knew of the reason behind their hatred. He was always looking for a cause, but no matter how hard he looked, no reasonable expiation could be found. The child that is born on the last day of the week is carefree, happy, without a trouble on his mind. But how could this boy be carefree and happy when no one tried to cheer him. He had no mother to say sweet words to him before he goes to sleep. Nor he had a father to pat him in the head and say how proud he was for his son. The only words this boy received was words of hatred. And he was getting tired of them. People born on the same day as him, have a good heart. Even though this boy had a noble heart, no one seemed to acknowledge it. His vibrant blue eyes shown with his good-natured heart, but people turned away from him. The boy was sick of it, he began to cry when he was alone, and he was always alone. One day he just couldn't bear it anymore, so he chose to turn himself to a happy person. He would laugh and smile; he would play jokes and try getting some friends. But when the nights came and he was alone again, and nobody would pay attention to him, his eyes would fall downwards. Tears would form into those blue eyes of him, and he would stubbornly make them stop. He just didn't want to cry anymore. He said one day that he wouldn't and he tried his best not to. One day though a young man saw the true face hiding behind the mask. He saw the man that boy could be. He gave the boy what his young naïve heart desired the most. He gave him his recognition. After that, the boy cried, but not because he was sad. On the contrary for the first time in his life, the young boy showed to his teacher a true smile behind his tearstained face, and not the fake one he used to use so frequently, the fake smile that deceived everyone except the young man. From this day forward the boy genuinely smiled and laughed. From this day forward the boy could say he was happy and sincerely mean it.


End file.
